Missing Link
by AlexHiwatari
Summary: Kai Hiwatari and his sister Alex live in the abbey in Russia. But their grandfather Voltaire, wants to split them up. Who will get hurt? Read and Find out.
1. The beginning of the end

Missing Link (Kai's Story)

I awoke to the familiar buzz of my alarm clock. It was still dark outside as I got up and quietly got dressed. I grabbed my beyblade and before leaving, noticed that my sister, Alex was already awake, and dressed (which was very peculiar). She was quietly filling up a small suitcase with her few possessions, and when I had asked her why, she said nothing.

I left the room and entered my grandfather's office. I threw the door shut almost ripping it off its hinges, walked up to his desk, slammed my hands down and yelled angrily "Why are you sending her away?" He calmly lifted his gaze from the computer screen, looked straight at me and quietly said, "She is not needed here." I was so angry that I threw a chair at the wall and destroyed some paintings, priceless heirlooms, and other expensive things. I ran out of the room and made sure that I had slammed the door as hard as I possibly could. It ripped off the hinges and fell to the floor with a crash.

I stormed down the hall, grabbed my sketchbook and ran outside. I ran into the forest and sat beside my favorite tree. It was planted the year I had come to the abbey and I sat by it and drew in my sketchbook to calm myself down.

I filled my sketchbook that day with many things and some were my best works ever. I sat there for hours and then I decided to go and be with my sister. I dropped my full sketchbook and left it by the tree for it was just the best place to put it.

I ran into the school and into our room where I found Alex sitting on the floor with her eyes full of tears. I sat down beside her and comforted her. She cried on my shoulder for a while and then I handed her, her blade and asked her to battle. I knew that it would calm us both down.

We started the battle off very slow but then it escalated to an extremely intense battle that ended out in a tie. We used our anger against each other.

About an hour before Alex was about to leave we sat outside by that same little tree and just talked about things that were bugging us and making us angry. I even showed her my sketchbook and gave it to her to remember me by. This time together made us closer than ever.

Later on we sat in our room and laughed and joked about a lot of things, which made us feel better. I think I even forgot that Alex was leaving (for a short while).

Then it was time. Alex grabbed her suitcase and we walked out to the entrance hall. Our goodbye was very short. We shared a small hug, we said our goodbyes and she left. I watched her walk down the long hallway and turn the corner. Then I lowered my head, turned around and started to slowly walk away.

Suddenly I heard many screams, a gunshot and my sister groan as she hit the floor. I turned around and ran down the hall. There were tears flooding down my cheeks as I called her name in agony. I got to the end of the hall and fell to the floor. My sister's body lay on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her. I also saw a man dressed in black run out the door with a gun in his hands.

I cried uncontrollably on that very spot until I suddenly saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw my sister's necklace.

I picked it up and ran my fingers across the elegantly engraved letters _"together forever we shall be"_ that is what it read. I remember when I had taken my time to earn a lot of money to buy that for her. It was a birthday present for her, for her, I mean our fifth birthday. She never took it off and now I held in my hands, still warm from her strong but elegant skin. I suddenly cried even harder than before.

I got up and ran down the hall, past many doors, and finally into my room. I locked the door and sat on the bed still crying harder than ever. I never forgave myself for letting her go and now I am angrier than ever. It took me a week or so to recover and still after that I was always quiet and solitary (way more than before).

I never thought that I would lose everything my parents, my sister and now my feelings. I thought that I would never see my sister again, but I was wrong…

To be continued… 


	2. Can't remember

_Okay this is like the same story, but its in Alex's Pov and it might fill in a few things that might be cloudy in the first part. Enjoy!_

Missing Link (Alex's Story)

I quietly packed my suitcase while thinking about my life. My mind started to wander as I gazed at my brother quietly sleeping. Then the quiet buzz of my brother's alarm clock made me return to my packing as my brother got up and got dressed without noticing me. He grabbed his blade and before leaving looked at me confused (seeing how I normally slept) and then asked me why I was packing. I hid my eyes and said absolutely nothing. He bolted out of the room and all was quiet once more.

I heard screaming and a few loud crashes before I finished packing, and I knew that it was my brother protesting with our grandfather. After I finished packing I started to walk to the door and passed out from all of the feelings welling up inside me. I woke up on the floor with my eyes full of tears, and I figured that it had been a while since my brother had come back in looking calm. He sat down beside me and let me cry on his shoulder for a while. The he handed me my blade and asked me to battle. I knew that it was an attempt to calm me down so I went along.

The battle started out slow and then it turned into a full fury all out brawl. We had both used our anger to battle and it ended in a tie. It really did calm us down.

We then went outside and sat by the little tree in the forest that was planted when we first came to the abbey. We talked about many things and Kai even showed me the sketchbook that he had always carried around with him. It was full of pictures, fantastic pictures and it looks like he had drawn most of them that morning. At that moment we were closer than ever, I could feel it.

Then afterwards we went inside, sat in our room and laughed and joked about many different things. It made us both feel better.

But, it was to good to be true, I was leaving and I knew at that moment our lives would be changed forever. I gave Kai a hug, we said our goodbyes and I slowly walked down the long hallway.

I knew that Kai was in pain, and yeah, I was too. I did not look back because I knew that I would regret it. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, and I closed my eyes so that I could not look back, because I really wanted to.

I turned the corner and saw a man with a gun standing in front of me. Everyone in the room ducked to the ground and I froze on the spot. The gun went off and I felt a pain in my chest. It hurt so bad I groaned as I hit the floor and then I blacked out. The last thing that I remember is a voice calling my name out in agony.

I woke up in a hospital bed, and I couldn't remember what happened, who I was or any aspect of my life. I tried to sit up and felt a pain in my chest, so I lied back down. The one thing that I remember is a picture in my head of a boy my age and the name Kai…

To be continued…

_Okay, i'll put the next chapie up soon,after i get a few reviewsbut it will be set later on and not right after so i hope no one gets confused. _


	3. Bottomless

_Here is the third installment. It is set about two years later. Wildfox wrote in between so i'll see if she'll put her part up. Hope you like it. _

Bottomless (Alex's Story)

I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I was with my brother and I was part of a team that appreciated me. My brother was happy and I was too. Then my finally perfect world slowly came crashing down. It started like this…

We were at the park practicing for the championship match that was coming up. It was getting darker and darker by the minute, so Tyson, Max and Kenny started back to the dojo. The rest of us were to catch up with them but it didn't happen that way.

A strange boy showed up and demanded that I battle with him, so I agreed. He suddenly turned and ran into the forest with Ray, Kai and I in pursuit.

He led us into a clearing with a dish in the middle of it. We immediately got down to business, and launched our blades. The blades viciously attacked each other with full force, and each blow felt like deep wound was being torn right through me.

The boy called out his bit beast and at the same time I called out mine. His was a giant, rabid lion and mine an elegant, fiery bird. They both were very strong and powerful creatures and their handlers just as powerful.

The battle raged on, as we both got weaker from each painful blow. We spun around the dish in many different patterns with many different techniques, and then my bit beast tapped into my energy, which slowly weakened me more and more until I passed out.

I'm not quite sure what happened next seeing how I was out cold but I believe that the battle still continued. My companions tried to help me but my beast protected me with an invisible shield of fire.

I awoke after rest and slowly rose to my feet. Not knowing what had happened I still continued to battle for my poor beast and my team as well.

But then there was a bright light and a giant explosion of dust and debris that engulfed my opponent and I. We disappeared in the dust and then a huge gust of wind threw the boy and I back away from the dish. I fell back and was caught by Ray and my brother Kai, as we all stumbled to the ground.

When the dust cleared I knew I had won as my blade was still spinning alone in the dish and the boy had disappeared without a trace. His blade lay in a million small pieces on the ground. I smiled happily at my brother as I slowly closed my weak eyes and my tense body loosened.

I could hear sounds as I lay on the ground to tired to move. I felt warm blood coming from the wounds I had acquired from the long and agonizing battle and I could hear sirens in the distance.

The others arrived as the sirens grew louder and at that moment I knew that I was going to die. My brother called my name over and over again but I was too weak to answer, and as the sirens grew closer and closer. He suddenly got up and ran deep into the forest obviously realizing the real truth.

I slowly opened my eyes and asked Ray to take my necklace from around my neck and give it to Kai from me. Then I asked him to take my blade out of the dish and to keep it to remember me by. He did as I asked and I knew that he understood why. He gave me a small kiss and I hugged him before closing my eyes once more.

The sirens were louder than ever and then they suddenly stopped. I felt myself being lifted on to a stretcher and then put into the ambulance but then a second followed.

I was confused so I opened my eyes one last time turned my head and saw Kai looking back at me. We both smiled and I grabbed Kai's hand. Then I closed my eyes and all went quiet.

Alexandria Hiwatari

Age 15

Twin sister of Kai Hiwatari,

and granddaughter of billionaire Voltaire

Hiwatari. Died suddenly on the way to

the Tokyo General Hospital. Was not in great pain.

Straight A grade nine student with

many friends. Will be extremely missed.

My story ends here.


End file.
